


Summer Holidays to Paphos, Cyprus

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer on 1976. Fifth year had just finished, sixth year soon to start. Remus' parents decided to take him on holiday to Cyprus, and his 'admirer' won't take a hint a leave him alone. But does an unexpected appearance from a certain someone help with situation at hand? And does Remus finally get who he wants after two years? Only one way to find out. *Please be nice.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Hey XD Please tell me what you think XD I own nothing and no one, apart from: Zac. Please review XD
> 
> Don't know the names of Remus' parents so I made them up – well his dad's anyway XD

**Remus**

Summer. How I loved it. Of course I would have loved it even more if I was at home and not in Paphos, Cyprus. Yes, I know, I'm crazy. I should love the fact, that for the summer of 1976, I'm in Cyprus...but at least at home I didn't have to worry about anything that would show off my scars. Here in Cyprus, it was between forty and fifty degrees – sometimes a little hotter! So, I was kind of forced to wear shorts and a t-shirt. So people could see my scars. So people probably thought I gave myself those scars. Sometimes I would forget and start to enjoy myself, but then a little kid would point it out to their parents. Being a werewolf sucked! At least I didn't have to worry about the full moon since it was at the beginning of August, and at the moment it was the middle of August.

I couldn't wait for September, to start my sixth year at Hogwarts. I'd be back with the other three Marauders; I'd be able to have a somewhat-civilised conversation with Lily – until Sirius and James find us –; I'd be able to get back to lusting – I can't believe _I actually used_ that word – over my best friend, the one and only Sirius Black. Then again I can do that in sunny Cyprus, but at least at Hogwarts I can actually see him. But at Hogwarts I had to deal with Lily trying to get me to tell Sirius – since she was the only one that knew about my little crush –, and I also had to deal with James and Sirius setting me up with every gay wizard at Hogwarts that was willing, our year and above, and not in Slytherin...sometimes I regretted telling the two I was gay...but then I mentally kicked myself knowing it was better they knew.

* * *

Today was a good day, though. No one had noticed the scars. I was actually enjoying myself. I enjoyed how the sun bounced off of the sea, making it sparkle. I enjoyed having fun with my parents and having a laugh with them. It hadn't been like this in a good ten or eleven years, not since Fenrir Greyback made me into a monster.

"Remus, put down the book son and join your old man in the water." dad sighed happily.

I looked up from the book I was reading (it was the Riddle-Master: The Complete Trilogy). It was about the epic journeys of a young prince in a strange land, where wizards have long since vanished...but where magic is waiting to be reborn. I know, I know, I'm weird. I'm a wizard reading a trilogy about wizards and magic. Oh well! Mum, dad and I were outside the hotel. Dad in the outside pool, mum trying to get a tan, and me reading in the shade.

"Really dad? Me, put down a book? Do you know me but at all?" I chuckled.

"Remus John Lupin. Don't make me chuck you into this pool." dad smiled slyly.

"I swear, you are just like James and Sirius sometimes. But only slightly more mature."

"So does that mean you're going to come in here willingly?"

I sighed and nodded, while closing the book. I set the book on the table between the sun lounger I was on and the one mum was on.

"Have fun Remmie." mum laughed.

"Mum," I moaned. "I've told you so many times I hate it when you call me that."

Mum just continued to laugh. I pulled off my thin white t-shirt, simultaneously kicking off my shoes, leaving them on/under the sun lounger with my towel, and padded over to the edge of the pool. That morning dad had practically forced me to wear my swimming trunks, and I only gave in when he said I could wear my shirt. Shaking my head, I slipped into the cold water, keeping an eye on my dad. He could be very sneaky when he wanted to be. The water rippled around me, small circles growing as they are pushed away.

"Ok, I'm in." I laughed. "Happy now?"

"For now." dad grinned.

I sighed again, but couldn't help but grin.

* * *

The whole time I was in the pool with dad, I felt like someone was staring. A couple of times I looked around and I found someone gawking at me. No one I knew, just someone else on holiday. It was rather uncomfortable, so I tried to ignore it. I mean sure, he was an...alright looking guy, I guess. Brunette, green eyes, tanned, roughly my height, slightly muscular...not that I was really looking at him. For the whole time we had been in Cyprus – about ten days so far – I had always seen him around, and he was always just staring. I didn't get much time to dwell on my thoughts considering I was suddenly dragged under the water. The hand around my ankle disappeared, and I floated back to the top, my head breaking the surface. I coughed violently, emptying my mouth and lungs of water, rubbing the water out of my eyes.

"Dad! What the hell?!" I asked exasperatedly to my cackling father.

"You always...get lost inside...that head of yours. It was the only way...I could bring you back...to the present." dad gasped between laughs.

I muttered profanities under my breath as I pulled myself out of the pool. Mum handed me a small towel to dry my face with – which I also used to dry my hair with.

"John, honestly, you act more like a teenager than Remus does." mum scolded dad.

"Well, I did have to grow up a bit faster than most mum. Plus, someone has to be the responsible one out my friends and me." I smiled.

I set the small towel; I used to dry my face with, on the small table. Picking up the bigger towel I brought from home, I laid it out over the sun lounger, sitting back on it, picking up my book again. I mean, why not let the sun dry me? Dad didn't stop laughing. I sighed; you just had to love him.

* * *

"Remus, we're going back inside, honey. You going to be alright out here until you want to come back in?" mum asked, half an hour later.

"Mum," I sighed, smiling. "I'm fifteen. You don't have to worry about me."

"Ok, see you in a bit honey."

"Uh-huh."

As they walked past, dad ruffled my hair like he always did. I glanced up from my book, hitting his hand away. I shook my head, amused, as they walked into the hotel. It was strange really, how they accepted the fact I was a werewolf and, on top of that, the fact I was gay. They were honestly the greatest parents ever...and they didn't deserve to have a werewolf for a son. After Fenrir Greyback turned me...dad couldn't even look at me. He would rarely come out of his office at home. I was quite young at the time, so I didn't really understand why he always stayed away. When my neighbour dropped me home – she had to get her son, one of my friends too – from school, I would hear him talking with mum in the living room...so I ran in there. As soon as he saw me he left the room. It was killing me that he felt so guilty. It took me acting out at school and breaking down numerous amounts of times for dad to finally start acting like himself again. After that little miss-hap, they've just acted like my parents. I smiled slightly, closing my book and setting it on the table again. Remembering how dad reacted made me remember how James, Peter and Sirius reacted. James was very surprised but thought no less of me, Peter being Peter went along with James, though he genuinely didn't seem to mind, and Sirius...well, Sirius just smiled and said 'don't worry mate, we'll find a way to help'. It meant a lot to me.

"Well, hey there." a voice said.

I tore away from my thoughts with a start. Standing in front of me was Sir Stare-a-lot – well that's what I called him. His green eyes had a slight sparkle to them – preferred Sirius' stormy bluey-grey that always seemed so bright. He seemed to be about my age, maybe just a tad older...and, unfortunately for me, he was _extremely_ confident, so it would be difficult to get him to leave me alone so I could get back to my thoughts – or my book.

"Uh...um...hi." I stammered.

"Cute. I'm Zac." he grinned.

I sighed. _Muggles!_ One thing that really annoyed me was the fact he was standing really close, dripping wet, and leaning to the side with his hand on the back of the sun lounger.

"Remus." I replied.

"Interesting name. So, Remus, where you from?" Zac asked.

"London."

"Same here. What school? I mean, you can't go to mine. I would remember a pretty face like yours."

I tried hard to stop the colour from flooding my face. But by the way his grin grew; I knew I had failed miserably.

"Boarding school. Up in Scotland. You wouldn't know it." I replied, trying to keep my sentences short, seeing if he would get the hint.

"Scotland? Wow, very impressive. What's the school like?" Zac asked.

"Huge. A reasonably long way away from town."

"Library?"

"Bloody fantastic one."

"Sweet. So, you like books about magic and shit?"

Why wouldn't he leave? I mean, yeah, maybe it was kind of my fault, I kept talking to him...but I was brought up to be polite.

"Yeah. I like fantasy." I nodded.

"So do I. Where did ya find this book?" Zac asked, gesturing towards my book.

"A friend gave it to me for my birthday."

And by friend, I of course meant the one and only Sirius Black. I couldn't help but smile and bite my lower lip.

"Must be some friend." Zac muttered. "So I was wondering, you want to..."

Oh no.

"Look, I'm sorry, but no. No offence, I'm sure you're a great guy, but no." I told him.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that." Zac grinned. "So come with me to..."

"Moony!" a new voice yelled.

Well...this was...unexpected. I glanced to my left, where I heard the voice. I knew I was right. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Padfoot!" I grinned, jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here on holiday!" Sirius beamed, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"You? Holiday? Not in Britain? Well, I thought I'd never see the day."

"What can I say Rem, you've changed me."

"For the better I hope."

"Of course."

"So does that mean you're actually going to study, pay attention in class, and do your homework?"

"Of course not."

I laughed, shaking my head. I faintly heard Zac excusing himself and walking away. _YES!_ I was starting to enjoy this holiday.

* * *

Sirius ended up dragging a sun lounger over and placed right next to mine. We both sat back and just talked.

"So, why did you choose now to go on holiday? And why here?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Felt like it. Besides it's hot, sunny...and I couldn't pass up the opportunity on seeing you mate." Sirius grinned.

I knew I was blushing, but at least it could be passed off for the heat...hopefully.

"How did you get here? I doubt you used muggle transportation or hoped on your broom." I chuckled.

"Apparated." Sirius replied. "Uncle Alphard brought me here once, a while back. So, it wasn't like I was doing this blind."

"I would yell at you for apparating without a licence, but right now I really couldn't care less."

"Ok, who are you and what did you do with my Moony?"

"Nothing. And when did I become _your_ Moony?"

My heart pounded in my ears. Of course I didn't mind him saying that, but I couldn't let him know that.

"Since always." Sirius grinned.

"If you say so Padfoot." I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Wait; hang on, one more question. How did you get a room here? You don't have any muggle money to pay for it."

"Yeah, I know. I nicked this band though, so I get everything free. They all think I'm a guest."

"So where have you been sleeping?"

"I turn into a dog and find somewhere to sleep. Keep my bag with me so in the morning I can go change and take care of everything."

I sighed. This boy had no brain, I swear.

"Honestly Padfoot. If you came to me earlier I could have saved you the hassle." I said, hitting him.

"Ok, one, ow! And two, what do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"If you need a room you can share mine. There are two beds."

"Really?! What about your parents?"

"They have the adjoining room, but the door doesn't open. They wouldn't know."

"And this, my dear Moony, is why you are my best friend."

"I know. If my parents find out and ask though, what do we say? Even though they'll be completely fine with it."

"Just say my parents kicked me out and abandoned me, and you being my wonderful hero offered to share your room."

I laughed when he stared batting his eye lashes and clinging to my arm.

"You know what we need to do." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Write you into their guest books, so they know you are actually a guest."

"We can do that tonight. I distract with my handsome-ness, while you quickly write me into the book."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

That was when the 'trademark-Marauder-smirk' spread across his face. This holiday was just getting better.

* * *

Sirius and I stayed outside in the sun for an hour more before we decided to go to the room. Sirius just had a small bag with him – he obviously used the Undetectable Extension Charm I taught him back in September.

"Oh, thanks for earlier by the way." I said, as we walked out of the elevator on the second floor of the hotel.

"For what?" Sirius asked.

"Getting that guy away from me."

"Oh, no problem. He seemed dodgy anyway, especially the way he was looking at and leaning over you."

"Yeah. I tried to keep my responses as short as I could, and I hopped he'd get the hint. Of course, I had no such luck."

"Did he manage to ask you out?"

"Almost, but I cut him off the first time, telling him no. He tried again right after, and then, thankfully, you interrupted him."

"Good."

Good? What did he mean, 'good'? Well, that's if he really _meant_ anything by good. Ok, I was over thinking this, but oh well.

"Oh, this reminds me. Padfoot?" I asked.

"Yeah Moony?" Sirius replied.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can you and James stop trying to set me up with every gay wizard at Hogwarts in our year or above?"

"Fine. But we're only trying to help Moons."

"I know, and I appreciate that. But I'm not really...interested in the ones...you guys...find."

We reached the door of my – now our – room. I pulled the key out of the bag I had with me, unlocking it. I walked in dumping my bag on my bed. Sirius followed slowly, closing the door softly behind him. I sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. Sirius sat down beside me, staying quiet for a moment.

"What do you mean, Rem?" Sirius asked softly.

I knew my face had gone as red as they possibly could. I bit my lip hard.

"Rem...do you like someone?"

I nodded slowly.

"Who?"

"I...I can't." I replied, quietly.

"Why not?"

"I...you...I can't..."

"Rem, unless it's someone I despise, I won't mind. Sure, I'll get insanely jealous of this guy, but I'll help you out none the less."

Jealous? What? Why? Huh? Did I hear correctly? It was then I looked up at him. I thought I was going mad...I mean, Sirius Black was blushing!

"W-What do you m-mean?" I stammered.

"Well Remus, it means that my feelings towards you are not platonic." Sirius replied, smiling softly. "I like you Rem."

I swear I went redder...if that was even possible.

"Well, um, is it possible for you to be j-jealous of yourself?" I asked.

"You mean I'm the..." Sirius started.

I nodded, looking back towards the floor.

Sirius stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Rem. Remus look at me...please." Sirius said.

I kept my eyes on the floor, hanging my head, using my mop like hair as a curtain to block him out of my sight...otherwise I would have caved. Sirius sighed, but I knew he was smiling. I heard Sirius remove himself from the bed. I thought he had gone over to the other bed. I didn't expect him to crouch down in front of me, so he could look me in the eye. He was smiling, and had a light pick tinge to his cheeks. Gently he took one of my hands, tracing the scars on the back of my hand with his thumb. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned forward. Before I knew it, Sirius had softly pressed his lips to mine, only for a second, and then leaned back just an inch. I couldn't help but smile.

"So Rem, what do you say about you and me going out some time, on a date?" Sirius grinned.

"Oh, I don't know." I smirked playfully, still blushing furiously, but with a new found confidence. "I think you'll have to convince me."

"With pleasure."

And with that Sirius leaned back in, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck and tangled one hand into his short black hair. I was _definitely_ glad I wasn't at home for the summer now.


	2. Seven Months, Yawning Puppies and Kisses

**Remus**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of birds. I sat up slowly, my eyes still heavy with sleep. I stretched my locked muscles right before yawning, and resting my back against the pillows. I curled both of my hands into fists, rubbing at my eyes with the sides of my index fingers, and then rubbing my palms over my face too. After a few minutes I let my arms drop, laying my hands on my stomach, linking my fingers together. I heard a faint click of the bathroom door unlocking – good thing I remembered Sirius was occupying the room now as well. I opened my eyes, only to have them shut again as I yawned again.

"Aw, Rem, I never knew you did that." I heard a fully-clothed-Sirius chuckle.

"Did what?" I asked, my voice hoarse from sleep, chucking the thin 'duvet back and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yawned like a puppy."

"I do _what_?!"

So, been awake for not even five minutes, and I was already as red as a tomato. Brilliant...just _fucking_ brilliant. Why could Sirius do that to me? I mean it, why? And how? No one else could. Not even my mum or dad. Not James, or Peter, or Lily. No one. No one, except a Mr Sirius Orion Black – aka Padfoot.

"Yeah, you yawn like a puppy. You know, when they shake their heads before they stop...that's what you do." Sirius told me.

Sirius walked towards me, grinning. I just watched him, and slowly I started to smile. When he was in front of me, Sirius cupped my cheek and started to lean down. A plan formed very quickly in my head...because, according to James and Sirius, my 'brain is amazing and smart and stuff'. He didn't realise I had moved away until he face planted the bed, and looked up to see me laughing, smirking and closing the bathroom door. While in the bathroom, I thought about what happened the night before. About how mum and dad found out Sirius was now sharing my room, by using the idea we came up with beforehand – considering we showed up to dinner together and my parents asked what room he was staying in, we kind of had to tell them – as I said the night before, they were completely fine with it. About how we skilfully and very Marauder-ly wrote Sirius' name into the guest book, putting his name in my room and such, while Sirius used his charm to distract all staff from noticing what I was doing. Not to mention, about what happened before all that when I found out my best friend – and the person I had 'lusted' after for two years – liked me back in the same way, plus he kissed me and he asked me out! All in all, a _very_ eventful night.

* * *

When I emerged from the bathroom – fully clothed –, I found Sirius sprawled across my bed, facing the ceiling. It was like we were back at Hogwarts already. I laughed, shaking my head. It was difficult not to love him. Sirius lifted his head slightly, keeping the rest of him on the bed, still grinning.

"So, are you just going to stand in the doorway, or are you going to come over here?" Sirius asked.

Still laughing, I pushed off of the wall I had started leaning against and walked back over to my bed. I sat down, gingerly, on the edge of the bed. But Sirius was having none of it. He sighed, rolled his eyes and grabbed me around the waist. I gave a small yelp as Sirius started to move me, until I was straddling him. My hands splayed out over his chest, knees were either side of him, and I was sitting in the most awkward place _ever_ – if you do not know what I mean, think of a very intimate place on a guy's body...awkward. So, of course, my face was once again on fire. I didn't look him in the eyes as I sat up properly, took my hands off his chest, and tried to remove myself from where I had been placed. It was then I realised that I hadn't been let go, that I was held in place by Sirius keeping his hands around my hips, squeezing slightly.

"S-Sirius, w-what..." I started to ask.

It was then Sirius sat up straight, pulling me closer.

"I just couldn't help myself Rem. You're just so warm and squeeze-able." Sirius chuckled quietly.

I couldn't help but give out a soundless laugh, which made me shake. I stopped immediately after Sirius dropped his forehead onto my shoulder, and I heard a soft moan. I bit my lip hard as the redness in my face spread.

"Sorry..." I mumbled meekly.

"You better be, because now I have to wait seven months to get _you_ to make that sound." Sirius smirked. "And no, I'm not _just_ saying that to make you blush even more...which I did succeed at...and I'm glad...because you look even cuter when you blush."

Was it set-Remus-on-fire-day today? Honestly! How much redder could my face get?!

"S-Seven months?" I asked.

"Come on, Rem. You're supposed to be good at this maths shit." Sirius' smirk grew. "In seven months time, _my_ dear Moony, you would have just turned sixteen."

My eyes widened just a tad, not really noticeable. One reason being, he said ' _my_ dear Moony'...and reason number two being because of what he had implied.

"Of course," Sirius carried on, waggling his eyebrows slightly, wrapping my arms around his neck before placing his hands back onto my hip. "There are other things we can do before then...but if your parents found out they'd probably be mad, and well...you may not want to."

His turn to go red. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Why don't we go down to breakfast?" I suggested, still giggling.

"Eugh! But we have to do it the muggle way!" Sirius moaned.

"Yes, because this is a muggle place."

"But I don't like the muggle way!"

"That's because you're a lazy bugger, who grew up with house elves tending to your every need."

"Exactly! And that's why you love me."

"I wouldn't say _that's_ why I love you, but you know."

Sirius grinned as I smiled slightly.

"I don't see how you cope with it Rem, the muggle way is boring and too much effort." Sirius continued to moan, still grinning.

"It might be because I grew up like a muggle, despite having magical parents. And while we're not poor, we're not exactly rich either...and I quite like that actually." I replied. "Besides, only have to do it for another seventeen days."

"Still boring!"

"Come on, just do it. Please? For me? If you do, then I'll consider the 'other things' you mentioned."

"But I...really?!"

I nodded, keeping eye contact, though it was hard when I, basically, just told Sirius that I wanted to do what he just mentioned. But hey, keeping eye contact was mandatory when you were using puppy-dog-eyes.

"Ok, fine." Sirius replied, covering my eyes.

I laughed, and stood up. Sirius followed me up, off the bed. As I turned to walk to the door, a hand wrapped around my wrist dragging me backwards. I was suddenly pressed against something warm and solid, with something soft and sweet pressing against my lips. It wasn't just a quick peck on the cheek, oh no, this was a full on, on the lips, slow, deep kiss. I put my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair. I swear I heard him growl, a deep noise that came from the back of his throat, that vibrated through me. My mouth opened a little, and his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, brushing over mine lightly. His hand had left my wrist, and both had found their way down to my hips again.

* * *

We did get down to breakfast...eventually. Mainly because mum and dad knocked for us. Sirius didn't moan when it came to getting breakfast which was pleasant...but he did keep saying 'muggles', 'house elves', 'Hogwarts', etcetera. He had to be constantly reminded that he couldn't go round saying things like that.

"So what are you two up to today?" mum asked Sirius and I.

Glancing at each other, Sirius and I shrugged. It wasn't technically a lie, because I had no idea what Sirius was planning in that head of his...and I doubted he had any clue.

"Might stay in the hotel." I said.

"Or go down to the beach." Sirius added.

"Or go in the pools."

"Or walk into town."

"We haven't decided yet."

Mum and dad gave each other a look. I would have asked what that was about, if Sirius hadn't slipped his hand into mine under the table.

"Well, whatever you two end up doing, have fun." dad said. "And be careful."

"We will." I said distractedly.

This was going to be a fun day.


	3. Best Holiday Ever!

**Remus**

That morning, mum and dad went off to see the mosaics and the tombs...or as I liked to call them, the 'bomb craters'. I mean sure, history was awesome, but even I had to admit those places were _boring_! Sirius and I ended up going back to our room after breakfast, since we – mainly I – didn't know where we were going. We had been lying on my bed – just like we did at Hogwarts – just talking, about anything and everything.

"So, what a _re_ we going to do today?" I asked. "I mean, we can't just stay up here."

"Actually, we can. It would just be very boring." Sirius replied.

"Be even more boring if we went with my parents."

"Really? How do you know?"

"This is the second time they've been. To both."

Sirius laughed, causing the bed to shake. I smiled a little. I liked it when he laughed. I don't know why...I just did.

"Well, how about we go into town for a bit, go for a swim in the sea, then go have a drink, swim in the indoor pool, then come back here and grab a drink out of the mini-bar?" Sirius suggested. "Everything is free for us after all."

"So, basically, do everything we mentioned to my parents." I chuckled.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Besides, I can get us some great discounts!"

"How?"

"I told you my uncle Alphard brought me here once...well, it was more than once really, and he introduced me to a few of his friends. So, I get a rather generous discount on things."

"How many times have you been here then?"

"Well...I come every year really."

My turn to laugh.

"I wasn't going to come this year...until Lily told me you were." Sirius continued.

"Lily told you?" I asked, the laughter dying in my throat.

"Yeah...she thought it would be the best time for me to tell you..."

"Lily knew that too?"

Sirius nodded. I couldn't help but laugh. I found in hilarious how we both told Lily we liked each other...no wonder she kept pushing for me to tell Sirius how I felt.

"Why are you laughing?" Sirius asked.

"I told Lily the same thing." I giggled.

"I'm going to murder her."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I was you. I got an owl from James at the beginning of the holidays, saying Lily had finally agreed to go out on a date with him. So, he would kill you after you killed her...and then I would be sad."

"No! No sad Moony!"

"Then don't kill Lily, and I won't have to be. Ok?"

Sirius' arm snaked around me, nodding as fast as he could, and dragging my further into his side. Daft mutt. I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

For a while, Sirius and I walked around the town. Turned out Sirius knew more than 'a few' people, and got quite a large discount. It also turned out, that he had some Euros left over from when he came to Cyprus the year before with his uncle. It was fun, just the two of us. No friends or teachers to interrupt us...not even my parents at this moment.

"Did you see your dad smirking at breakfast this morning?" Sirius asked me on our way back to the hotel for lunch.

"He was?" I asked.

"Yeah, when he said 'whatever you two end up doing, have fun, and be careful'. And both your mum and dad gave each other a look when you said we hadn't decided what we were doing today."

"You...you don't think that they...that they...you know..."

"Heard us last night before dinner and this morning before breakfast, and know were together now? Yeah, I think they might have."

I sat down on a wall we were near, dropping my head into my hands.

"Rem?" Sirius asked.

"I can't believe it." I groaned.

"Rem."

"Why? Just... _why_?"

"Rem...are you ashamed of this...of us? Wait...do they even know you're gay?"

My head snapped up, my face distorted with disbelief. I mean, for one, Sirius Black sounded extremely vulnerable and scared; and two, he asked such a ridiculous question. Sirius was still standing in front of me, a crease forming in-between his eyes and biting his bottom lip.

"Of course they know! And of course I'm not ashamed!" I protested. "Why the hell would you...how could you think...why would I..."

Sirius placed a hand over my mouth to stop the babbling of un-finished questions.

"Thank God." Sirius smiled. "So, then what's the problem if they over heard us?"

Slowly, Sirius removed his hand from my mouth, and took my hand with it. I smiled slightly as he did so.

"Well...think of the things they would have heard us say." I blushed.

Realisation dawned on him, and instead of reacting like I did, Sirius just laughed. Of course he would find it funny. I mean, he finds most things funny. For example, he found James mucking up a potion back in April was funny, since the muck up made James turn into a girl for twenty-four hours. Then again, I did find it funny...but only after we got James back to normal with a simple potion that seemed to reverse the effects of the potion and take away the time period. Anyway, the only reason I found it funny was because we had to put James in girl's clothes until we reversed the potion, so when he was back to being himself again, he was in women's clothing. It was _one of_ my favourite fifth year moments.

"Why don't we get back to the hotel, put all this stuff in the room, and then go have lunch?" Sirius suggested, gesturing at the bags we have.

"Food does sound good right now." I mused.

My stomach seemed to agree, and decided to show how much it agreed by grumbling. Embarrassing? Yes. Funny? Apparently. Bothered? Not really.

* * *

After lunch, Sirius and I went back to the room to get out of clothes and into swimming trunks, before grabbing towels and making our way down to the beach. The beach was literally in front of the hotel. Barely anyone was on the beach or in the sea, about eight other people, maybe. Many would still be in town, or in the outside pool, or...somewhere.

The sea was rather warm in this early afternoon, so no balls were frozen.

"You know Moony, we need to do this more often." Sirius sighed happily, casually floating on his back in the water.

"You need to elaborate there, Padfoot." I chuckled.

Sirius let out an exaggerated dramatic breath, rolling his eyes in a way extremely close to me.

"Go swimming more often." Sirius told me, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And come to the beach more."

"You, James and Peter go swimming in the lake at Hogwarts every weekend. You all drag me in every _other_ weekend. When you, Peter and I stay at James' in the summer, we normally go to the beach." I replied, as Sirius righted himself to a standing position. "So, how can you say we need to come to the beach more often?"

"I mean just us. You and me."

"Oh."

Now that, I wasn't expecting. I mean sure, if our new...relationship – I guess was the correct term here – was going to work, then we needed time with each other without James and Peter.

"Was that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure...let's go for good." I replied.

"Right answer."

"Oh, and I think I agree with you on the beach-and-swimming thing."

"Yeah you do!"

* * *

After an hour of swimming, and after taking a little break by grabbing a drink, Sirius and I went down to the indoor pool. The indoor pool was deserted, and the water was bloody freezing! You got used to it quite quickly though.

"Hey Rem." Sirius said.

He was standing in-between the two sun loungers we had occupied, on the decking type flooring of the indoor pool.

"Yeah, Pads?" I called back.

"Where did you put the key to the room?" he asked.

"Why? What's up?"

"Nothing. I just left something in the room."

"Oh, it's in my backpack. Underneath my shirt."

"Cheers me dears."

I chuckled slightly. While Sirius rooted around in my backpack, I just swam the length of the pool and back.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sirius called.

"I'll be here." I replied.

He was probably off to get a ball. I continued to swim. From one side to the next. When I was little, my mum used to call me a fish. Apparently, I knew how to swim before I could walk. One of the best things when it came to swimming with me was I didn't have hair – apart from the hair on my head – clinging to me...and it was all because of the fact I was a werewolf that the only hair I had was on my head and face. Made life a little easier though.

"Well, hey there." a voice suddenly said.

I righted myself, and looked around for the source of the voice. I groaned softly, so they couldn't hear it.

"You alright Remus." Zac asked, with a large grin.

"I'm good, thanks Zac. And how are you?" I replied.

"All the better now that caught you. I mean, we did get interrupted yesterday."

"Look, Zac, I'm not interested. I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Of course you're not."

And Lily thought James was bad. Sure, James may be cocky, but at least after Lily said 'no' he left. Sure, he came back the next day or a little while later, but he still left her alone for a bit. Jesus Christ! I sighed, trying to clear my head. Where was Sirius when I needed him?!

* * *

**Sirius**

I had gotten back from getting the blow up ball from mine and Remus' room, to find that dodgy dude trying to chat up _my_ Remus... _again_! I didn't really listen to what they were saying...but I knew Remus would be telling him to piss off in the nicest way possible, while he was being right dick and having none of it. I mean sure, Remus was a good looking bloke, but that's all this guy was going on. He didn't know the real Remus...not like I did. I knew Remus better than James, Peter and Lily combined. I mean, they didn't know that he secretly liked the moon – when it wasn't a full moon, of course. They didn't know that some of the scars weren't from the full moons or Fenrir Greyback – because sometimes things got too hard to handle for a young kid. They didn't know Remus like I knew Remus. No one did. And now, dodgy-douche-dude wasn't taking a fucking hint.

"Come on, Remus. Just give me a go, you know you want to." I heard him say, grinning.

He was leaning against the railing leading down the steps into the water, towering over Remus.

"Look, you really do seem like a nice guy, but believe me when I say, no I really don't." Remus replied.

Remus needed to dial down the niceness with this guy...and soon. I knew he could and would if provoked...and hopefully that would be soon. I had seen it happen before – once because James, once because of me...and on two occasions because of Snivellus. Snivellus was so shocked, he ran away the first time. The second...well; who'd of thought Remus would have such a nice, powerful swing...or such a hard fist. I chuckled looking down at the deflated ball in my hands, not realising Remus and 'the other one' heard me.

"Sirius!" Remus sighed, relived. "You're back."

"Yeah I am!" I replied, giving my brightest-Hogwarts-famous grin. "Thought I'd bring this down."

I gestured to the blown up ball in my hand, while glancing quickly at 'the other one'. He didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"You are so predictable, Messr Padfoot." Remus laughed.

"I resent that, Messr Moony." I gasped in mock offence.

"Oh, but that's one of the reasons why you love me."

"One of the reasons, yes."

We both laughed, having forgotten about 'the other one'.

"Moony?" 'the other one' asked.

Both Remus and I stopped laughing, and turned towards him.

"You," I said harshly. "Don't call him that. You cannot call him that. You have no right to."

"And who the hell are you?" he asked bitterly.

"Um...guys..." Remus tried in a small voice.

"I could ask you the same question!" I said.

"I'm Zac." 'the other one' replied. "Your turn."

"Sirius. Remus' boyfriend."

Silence.

* * *

**Remus**

Did he just...? He couldn't have...could he? No...did he? Maybe I was hearing things? I hope I wasn't. But maybe I was...

"Boyfriend?!" Zac asked bewildered.

Ok, so I wasn't hearing things. I was unable to contain a smile, which ended up spreading further across my face.

"Yup." Sirius replied smugly.

"Could have mentioned that yesterday, mate." Zac muttered to me.

"How could he when it only happened last night?"

To be honest I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. Well, I didn't care anyway.

"Hang on." Zac said, turning to me, bringing my attention to him. "But yesterday, I asked you...well, attempted to...and you still said no. Even though you were single. Why?"

"Like I said, I'm sure you're a great guy, but I'm not interested." I explained, unable to keep the grin off of my face.

"Your loss."

And with that, Zac left. But he wasn't even out of the doors – leading to the outside pool and pool-side bar – when he was drenched with water. Sirius had a great aim when it came to cannonball-ing into pools. When we broke the surface of the water again, Sirius and I just laughed.

"Wanna game?" Sirius asked, pointing to the floating ball.

He basically looked like a puppy. You know, when they wouldn't leave you alone until you gave them what they wanted.

"So predictable, Padfoot." I laughed.

"But you love it, Rem." Sirius replied, kissing me. "Just like I love you."

I really couldn't disagree.

* * *

Back in our room, when we were clean and dry, Sirius and I were lounging on my bed again, both of us with a bottle of coca-cola.

"I meant what I said earlier, you know." Sirius told me softly, setting down the bottle in his hand.

"Meant what?" I asked, turning towards him, doing the same with the bottle I had.

"That I love you. Because I really do, Rem. I really do love you."

"I love you too."

I had lost count of how many times I had actually blushed that day. I swear I hadn't gone this red n one day...ever...in my whole life! Sirius grinned. And when I say grin, I mean grin. It near enough split his face in half. It was really cute.

"I love it when you blush." Sirius said, elbowing me in the side lightly.

"Oh, shut it." I muttered, going redder.

"Aw, my little Remmie."

"Please don't call me Remmie, that's what my mum calls me and I hate it, and...wait! Hang on, yours?" I asked.

It was his turn to blush.

"Well...I...uh..." Sirius started.

I grinned, putting a finger to his lips.

"I like that." I smiled.

I just stared into his eyes for a short time. Sirius moved the hand that was over his lips to around his neck, doing the same to my other arm. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer. I pressed my lips to his, and smiled slightly.

"Best holiday ever." I mumbled. "Without a doubt."

"And it won't be the last, love." Sirius replied, not pulling back.

Best holiday ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
